


Higher Love中文版

by Bluelynx233



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelynx233/pseuds/Bluelynx233
Summary: 擎天柱感到孤独。
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Higher Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850269) by [meowgatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgatron/pseuds/meowgatron). 



> Thanks for the authorization from meowgatron   
> 感谢原作者的授权

一天又一天，时间已经足够长到让他停止记录他强制的自我放逐。他过得就像个巨大的三原色幽灵，开着他小小的飞船穿梭在一个个闭塞的星球之间。

他本该感到快乐，得意。据他所知战争已经结束了好多年，在威震天奇怪的消失之后，霸天虎军队变成了一盘散沙，军力稀薄地分散在地球。代替威震天的红蜘蛛不是个受欢迎的领导，虽然他试着去做了，而声波在他俩之后似乎想重整霸天虎。就擎天柱所了解，他没取得多少成果，尽管离上次爵士和他通报已经过了一段时间了。

甚至那小小的胜利都让擎天柱觉得不真实，而他恨自己这一点。毕竟这是他，和所有汽车人，所追求的，直到万众一心。然而擎天柱仍对这一切感到快乐又苦涩，他真的不想去纠结为什么会这样。

威震天。

或者说，是没有威震天。

就算思及那无数个循环中为保护地球有机生命而进行的搏斗，所有施加给对方的痛苦和所有以理想的名义，擎天柱发现他对威震天最大的不满就是他没能在这里与他分享和平。于是这就是他正在做的事，离他的队伍数光年之远，在一颗无名的停泊星球上，一间昏暗破败的酒吧里，喝着让他难以下咽的劣质高纯，绝望地希望自己能在群星之中找到威震天。

然后呢？让霸天虎回复他们过去的荣光吗？最后再打一仗？把他抱在胸甲前就像一个爱人，请求他留下来——

擎天柱深深地叹了口气，看着他杯中的高纯在昏暗的灯光下微微闪烁。似乎他即将得到——好吧，也许不是最糟的结果，但他妈的也差不多，那就是他的宿敌死了。

或者……不，他没死，但很有可能失踪了，而军阀不会置身事外。擎天柱已经放弃去碾碎自己固执坚持的一线希望——威震天仍在某处，他就是个……乐观主义者，毕竟他带着这份乐观去找他，并且不打算空手回地球。

愚蠢，愚蠢的威震天。擎天柱已经横跨半个银河系去找他，而他甚至没留下一丝的线索。擎天柱停靠过太多个宜居的星球，询问一个不受待见的塞伯坦人。

“最近有人试图征服你们的星球吗？你好，你见过一个机子，大概35英尺高，光镜闪耀，龇牙咧嘴，总是准备干掉你——没有？总之，谢谢。”

威震天不可能死了，擎天柱确定他……就是知道。尽管擎天柱有意避开去想太多他们之间的对抗对他意味着什么，但他无法否认他很了解威震天，可能比任何人都了解，他会大闹一番然后留下自己的标志。要忘掉威震天并不容易，也许这就是为什么在预料到自己的搜索可能是徒劳的之后，擎天柱的火种会如此沮丧的空虚。

擎天柱能拿一整天给自己找借口，能谎称他想找到威震天是为了他零散的部队，但事实上他找威震天就是为了他自己。威震天不在了，擎天柱战斗以及活下去的意愿也随他一起消失。似乎唯一让他继续走下去的事就是找到那个混蛋。

的确，他是个糟糕的领袖，一个自私自利的机子。擎天柱的处理器背叛了他开始运转，黑暗的想法接连冒出，于是他灌下那刺鼻的高纯企图平息它。什么样的领袖会为了这种琐事——比如他对另一个机子的迷恋，对方还是敌军指挥官——而把自己的领导权移交给他的部下？当然，爵士在他缺席的时候做的很好，但在这昏暗狭小的酒吧内，擎天柱的思绪沉重地压了下来，在这里他突然意识到自己有多么的孤独。

擎天柱闪了闪光镜，把头雕埋进手掌。如果是任何别的机子，事情都会容易的多，擎天柱真的希望自己是别人，而不是这样一个天杀的专注于寻找威震天的领袖，就像只得了相思病的涡轮猎犬。这想法几乎是滑稽的，在高纯糊住他运转的处理器时，擎天柱屈服了，而他的自我厌恶也模糊成了某种简单的沮丧。

白痴，愚蠢的威震天，还有他的力量，他的骄傲，总是对自己如此肯定，看看擎天柱会为那种坚定不移的自信而付出什么。他喝干了剩下的能量，在那糟粕滑下口腔时那种味让他瑟缩了一下。

擎天柱盯住他靠着的布满划痕的金属桌上的一个洞，试图提起劲儿走回他的飞船。

他需要充电，如果他迷蒙，疼痛的处理器算一种指示的话。躺在充电床上会感觉更好，他说服自己，至少在那他可以闭上他疲惫的光镜。

酒吧摇摇晃晃的门猛地被推开，擎天柱的小指抽了一下，自他之后的第一个新客人，他心不在焉地想到。当他听见沉重的金属脚步踏过酒吧地板时，他没有抬头，只是合上了他的战斗面罩隐藏他自己。通常擎天柱和那个有这么大动静的人眼神相接时，他们会打起来。

那个机子——当他听见他抱怨着点了能量时他确定是个塞伯坦人——听起来很熟悉，而擎天柱朦胧的处理器试图找到联系。他在哪里听过这个声音？有些嘶哑，永远愤怒，带点任性——

“威震天？”


	2. Chapter 2

“太空桥事故，”威震天，活生生的，而且看起来疲惫至极，怒视着坐在对面的擎天柱，“不，不是事故，更可能是场阴谋。我当时正要去接受震荡波的汇报——”他重重地叹气，“好吧，有什么东西爆炸了，然后我被抛出了这个荒芜的宇宙。我一直……试图找回那颗可悲的有机小行星，这样我才能找到是谁对我下的手。”

“所以你迷路了？”擎天柱戳了戳他，愉快地收下了冲他来的一阵怒火。

“话是这么说，”威震天咬牙，“但这不能解释为什么你会在这个寒碜的石头星上。”

是只能这么解释，擎天柱干巴巴地想到，盯着威震天好一会儿。他就在这，本人，尽管看上去有些憔悴，擎天柱短暂地好奇了一下他上次补充能量是什么时候；他仍旧自视甚高，是一个骄傲的霸天虎首领。擎天柱想要伸手，抚摸威震天身上一道新鲜的伤痕，但他知道这会是失去一只好手的最快方法。

他沉迷于研究那一道新的伤疤，就在威震天光镜底下，直到那机子粗鲁地对他打了几个响指，吵闹又尖锐。

“喂，领袖，我刚给了你我的解释，我希望得到你的，别给我短路了。”

擎天柱努力瞪了他一眼，同时迫切地想找个听起来不会那么单薄或尴尬的理由，可他的处理器一片空白。

“我——呃，”擎天柱机灵地说到，“你失踪了。”

威震天挑起光镜，看起来至少提起了兴趣。擎天柱的语气弱到连自己的收音器都听不清，而他不喜欢语调中的这份脆弱。

“我是来找你的。”擎天柱的声音越来越小，谨慎地思索着，从火种深处他明白什么是他想要——需要说的，但就是无法开口。

“我想你了，”他简洁地回答。

“够了，”威震天啐了一口，猛地清掉发声器中的静电，“够了！”

在擎天柱生命中最漫长的一秒内，威震天的表情从困惑到怀疑再到别的什么，最后定格在了领袖最熟悉的上面：愤怒。这真的很滑稽，如果他们曾身处过任何其他情景的话。

“你——你有毛病，”威震天嘶声道，“你比我想的还要疯，领袖！以为我会相信你——你会——！”

“你把我当作一个骗子吗，威震天？”

擎天柱痛苦的目光对上了威震天的光学镜，让另一个机子怒火中烧。气氛紧绷，威震天暴怒的磁场冲击着擎天柱。

随后，威震天扬起下巴，接着采取了他最熟悉的回应方法——把他俩之间的桌子扔到酒吧的另一头，然后伸手去抓擎天柱的喉咙。

擎天柱只有一瞬去反应，从他的座位上翻滚下来，在他把威震天抱摔在地上之前，他的作战单元几乎没有记录下他将要做什么。他们翻滚着，而酒吧里其他几个客人在喊叫，竭力避免卷入两人的风暴。傻子才意识不到这两个打起来的塞伯坦人之间有着微妙的关系。

酒吧的招待，一个奇怪的绿色有机生物，冲他们尖叫——用一种宇宙通用语，意思大概是“他妈的滚出我的酒吧”。实际上擎天柱正想这么做，然后他抓住了威震天的肩甲把他从门里扔到了外面寒冷的夜风中。威震天摔倒在地，站稳脚跟之前还滚了两圈，冲擎天柱龇牙。

这时领袖已经为他做好了准备，接下了堪堪擦过头盔的一拳。当他们交火，瞄准对方熟悉的弱点时，他的机体，他的火种在欢唱，为这份亲切，为这与旧敌的接近。擎天柱再次扑倒威震天，看着他挣扎着重新站稳，他几乎感到了内疚。

“威震天——”擎天柱开口，但威震天已经站了起来，笨拙却沉重地给擎天柱的战斗面罩上来了一拳。他轻松地扫翻擎天柱，让汽车人领袖哐当倒地，听起来就很疼，然后骑在了擎天柱身上，牢牢地坐在他的胯部把他按进了尘土里。在擎天柱能稳住双脚并挣扎之前，威震天便把他的融合炮怼在他面前，它带着电弧充能，擎天柱在他身下僵住了。

“告诉我，”威震天愤怒地喘息，“告诉我你到底为什么在这，离你心爱的地球和汽车人十万八千里。告诉我你找我是为了杀掉我——或——或别的什么！”

擎天柱隔着炮筒无助地凝视着威震天。

“我不能，”他低语，声线单薄。

威震天面色扭曲，这不是他期望的答案，但这是擎天柱唯一的答案。当霸天虎再次开口时，他听起来几乎是……疲惫的。

“我没时间陪你玩游戏，领袖。我想要事实。”

“我还能说什么，威震天？你真觉得酒吧里我在撒谎？”擎天柱的发声器嘎吱作响，沮丧使他的光学镜难过地刺痛。“我想念你！我来找你是因为我需要你……我需要你。你是对的，我出故障了，因为我意识到，我一看见你在酒吧里——”擎天柱把头雕靠在地上，望着陌生的天空里星光闪烁，“不论如何，我意识到我……爱你。我想我一直是。”

擎天柱泄了气，让坦白的重量落在了肩上。至少在威震天对着他的头开枪之后，他能少带一份悔意回归魔力神球。

当然，死亡没有降临，就像擎天柱一直以来的幸运。威震天只是叹了口气作为回答，从他身上翻下并站了起来。当威震天的重量离开时，擎天柱刷得睁开光镜，盯着那伸出一只黑色的手要拉他起来的军阀。

一个和平的邀约。

“我的飞船在进入这颗破石头星的大气层时被摧毁了，我得搭个便车，领袖。”

擎天柱握住那只手，安静地站直和威震天平视。那机子的面甲上分辨不出什么表情，光镜闪烁着深红的光。又是那道伤痕，在威震天眨眼时焊接的痕迹轻轻拉扯，擎天柱难耐地想要用手指抚过那道陈伤。

他们在那里站了一会儿，就这样凝视彼此，双手紧握。有什么易碎又奇怪的东西在他俩之间产生，然后他们分开。擎天柱把威震天带回了他的小飞船；它停在离小镇很远的地方，希望能阻止被那些捡破烂的给惦记上。不是说那船有多值钱，即使是报废的部件，真的。

擎天柱输入主舱口的密码，处理器中想着要做什么，要说什么，他怎么可能把这带回去，至少威震天试图杀了他是一件熟悉的事。就目前情况而言，回家的旅途可能会很尴尬，擎天柱怀疑在那小小的表白之后，威震天会想对他做更多的事。

舱口的金属板颤颤巍巍地打开，擎天柱呼出一口气，把面甲转向威震天。

“威震天，我很抱歉——哈！”他被推进门内，失去了平衡，然后被粗暴地抵在最近的一堵灰白色墙壁上。

“你个混蛋！把那愚蠢的战斗面罩取了，快！”

擎天柱发出一种矜持的声音，按他自己的说法，将那东西变形收起来，然后让威震天得以把他们的嘴唇撞在一块儿。场面一度混乱，他们的头盔相贴鼻子相撞，像一对笨拙的幼生体，但有什么温暖的东西从擎天柱的火种中沸腾，他大声又清晰地笑了出来，中断接吻后气喘吁吁。

威震天倒在擎天柱身上，双臂紧紧环住他色彩明亮的机体，带着勉强控制住的欢乐颤抖。不管是什么……这是全新的，而它在这里，在他们的火种之间酝酿了……有多久了？

“你可以好好问的，”擎天柱笑了，然后浅笑变成了大笑，“我还以为我们休战了。”

威震天搭在擎天柱肩上无声地咧嘴，擎天柱分出一半的心思想把这烦人的表情从他面甲上吻掉。然而，他只是伸手去戳对方身侧，好玩地报复了一下。

“肮脏的汽车人。”威震天戳了回去，抓着擎天柱装甲的一个敏感的缝隙捻动，让他叫出了声。如果他们又打了起来，擎天柱不确定他的船能不能幸存。快速地思考着，他握住了威震天的腰试图逃离更多无情地戳刺。

威震天挣扎起来，把他俩都挤在墙上，“认真的，领袖？距你小小的告白才过去多久，你就打算勾引我了？”

“我的——！我什么都没想，你个肮脏的——”

好吧，要是擎天柱没拿大腿压住威震天的胯部呢？真的，威震天才是那个蹭他的人，所以他是唯一一个试图——

擎天柱把威震天的手扔了下去，像是那金属灼伤了他。

“我不会拆你的。”

擎天柱突然间感知到了每一个他与威震天相接触的地方，在那里他们的机体相契合就好像他们是以这种方式铸造的。当威震天重获自由的手滑向他的后背时，擎天柱努力试图不去晃动。

“那么在我们返回地球的路上我们还该做什么？”

“我们都还起没起飞，”擎天柱重重地吞咽几下，“而且……另外……你不是之前还想让我下线吗？”

“我们不是一直都在这么做吗？”威震天转了转身，视线如有知觉一般扫向他的底盘。威震天的机体是如此的温暖，而擎天柱从未这样长久地触碰过……甚至在他自发的流放之前。重拾一分自控力，擎天柱发出一串模棱两可的咕哝，轻轻推搡着威震天。

“你……知道我的意思。”

“是的。”

威震天半阖上光学镜，紧贴在擎天柱底盘的一处凹陷上画着小圈。他都没注意之前的扭打中机体有多酸疼，而威震天的触碰对他的系统而言几乎是一道电击。头晕目眩，擎天柱意识到这可能是最接近于威震天表达歉意的方式了，他小声呻吟，抗拒着陷入这温柔触碰的冲动。

他一定是在做梦。擎天柱会在他冰冷的充电床上醒来，就像从前无数个夜晚一样，孤单的在他的船上，而威震天依旧无影无踪。这不是真的，因为擎天柱不可能拥有这个，这种温柔的对待，绝不会从威震那里。

在擎天柱更进一步沉溺于他的绝望之前，威震天把自己的脸埋入擎天柱的颈部管线中，深深地置换。

“停下……别想太多，你的保险丝都要烧了。拜托，摸我。”威震天的发声器滋滋作响，“我累了，擎天柱。”他在擎天柱的大腿上磨蹭着自己滚烫的面板；而为了不让自己的

面板弹开，擎天柱所付出的努力正在拉扯他的回路。

“我独自一人，正当我要放弃再见到你，或者任何人时，你出现了然后说你……你爱我，用那种只有你能做到的多愁善感的方式，还有你敏感受伤的火种。”

威震天的唇甲蹭过那些敏感的颈部管线，少许电荷窜过擎天柱的脊椎，“而现在，你要么来拆我，直到我忘掉等了多久，要么你把我赶下这艘小破船，我自己走回地球去。”

擎天柱吞咽了一下突然滞涩的喉头。

“呃——卧室。”


	3. Chapter 3

擎天柱再一次握住了威震天的腰，拉着他离开了驾驶舱，穿过一小截走廊，顺便让威震天参观了这个地方——也许它真是艘小破船。他们走进卧室滚到了充电床上，威震天拉着擎天柱一起倒下，他差点没能在威震天上方稳住自己，手肘撑住才没把头雕砸在威震天的机体上。威震天凝视着他，绯红的光镜带着挑衅的性奋在燃烧，激发他采取下一步行动。渣的，擎天柱凑上前，重新捕获了威震天的嘴唇，节奏缓慢的用自己的舌头坚定地探索威震天口腔内部。

威震天还在这里，还活着，他的手游移在擎天柱的后背，捧着他的头雕，而且噢，安下的芯已经足够让擎天柱在他们的吻中窒息。

“威震天，”擎天柱叹息，打断了亲吻让自己得以换气。光镜的刺痛又一次出现，而他无法控制住冷凝液从面甲淌下，“我真的很高兴你在这里。”将他们的前额磕在一起，他亲吻着威震天的鼻梁。

“啊你——你真恶心，”威震天的嗓音低哑，捧住擎天柱的脸颊，“别哭了，你这铁渣。”如此之近，擎天柱不会错过威震天下巴几乎微不可见的颤抖。

“我知道，”火种颤栗，他喘息着笑了出来，“威震天，我——”

“你总是这么多话吗，领袖？你为什么不找点更好的事情去做？”

出于所有的虚张声势，威震天甩给擎天柱一个有点过于真诚的微笑，拇指在擦去对方面甲上冷凝液的痕迹时是如此的温柔。擎天柱没有按住它，只是磨蹭着威震天的手，亲吻他的手掌。

“我想到些事情，”在动起来之前擎天柱抽了抽鼻子，他的手往下伸向威震天的面板，而他湿濡地吻住了威震天颈部的管线，吸吮啃咬任何他可以碰到的地方。威震天低哑地呻吟，当擎天柱的手指扫过他的胯部时弹了起来，他接口的挡板在擎天柱碰到的一瞬间就打开了。

“真是快啊，”擎天柱轻声道，抬头瞄了威震天一眼，分开他柔软的接口瓣。

“闭嘴，”威震天被手挡着低吼，“安静一会儿。”他挣扎起来，试图在擎天柱的手掌上碾磨自己的对接阵列。擎天柱由着他去了，用自己手掌平滑的部分摩擦他微微鼓动的外置节点。威震天咒骂着，双手用力捏紧擎天柱的肩膀。

“更多，”他喘息，潮湿地置换在擎天柱的收音器旁。擎天柱点点头，将另一个机子不经意发出的声音记录在记忆库中，手指埋入对方的接口，抵着热情滑腻的卡钳卷曲，然后又是一次，在威震天沉下臀部，尽其所能地利用擎天柱的手时。电荷在擎天柱的指间爆开将一股电流送入他的关节，湿润，有节奏的声音填满了军阀呻吟之间的空隙，让擎天柱的收音器烧灼无比。

“我说的是你的输出管，领袖。你让我等得还不够久吗？”威震天咆哮，他接口的卡钳贪婪地咬住擎天柱的指尖。“如果这是汽车人新的折磨方式，那真是太有用了。”

“这是前戏，威震天。”擎天柱压下一股针对威震天的漫不经心的恼怒。当然了，没有哪个机子能在他这么兴奋的时候还让他头疼。

擎天柱叹了口气，放出他的管子，就像是他没有对此念念不忘，就像是威震天在他身下的想法没有充斥他无数个夜晚中愧疚的自渎。威震天，值得赞扬地，稳住了足够长的时间让擎天柱把输出管推搡进他又热又紧的接口。电荷恣意流动，在擎天柱握住自己闭合他们之间的回路时，猛地窜上他颤抖的机体。

当他们躺在那里，时间似乎都变得缓慢，换气扇在他们滚烫的机体之间循环着灼热的空气，直到擎天柱动了，在插回去之前近乎完全抽出，定下一种节奏让威震天用上了足够把装甲捏到凹陷的力度攀附住擎天柱的肩膀。

擎天柱一只手滑向两人中间，手指温柔地扣进威震天底盘与他腹部相接处的一道敏感缝隙。在争斗中他知道自己的拳头应该重击这里，但现在威震天因感官而低吟，在擎天柱的触碰下扭动。下次，不只是想想，他要充分利用对威震天机体的了解，要看到威震天丢盔弃甲。当威震天把他们的头雕撞在一起卷入一个混乱的吻，又报复性地去捏他天线的尖端时，擎天柱的火种又开始滑稽地翻腾。

“来吧，领袖，你在把我当成一个脆弱的电子元件。我知道你能做得更好，”威震天的喘息热辣又沉重地喷洒在擎天柱的收音器旁，他们都快到了，擎天柱知道，但不管怎样他还是上了钩，冷静下来后他扶住威震天的大腿。

“当你显然是在嘲笑我的时候，我为什么还要继续卖力呢，威震天，”擎天柱开玩笑地抱怨道，把威震天的腿举到腰上让自己插得更深，这让另一个机子更爽了，在他身下弓起机体，挣扎着用自己的臀部迎合他的顶弄。

威震天仰过头气喘吁吁地笑着，然后擎天柱也加入了他，机体因压抑住笑声而颤抖。这戏弄是如此熟悉，让擎天柱情不自禁陶醉其中。在这幸福的片刻，除了威震天，和他嘶哑的命令与炽热的机体以外，再也没有别的事物存在。

“快了，”威震天嘶声道，脸埋入擎天柱的颈窝，“来吧，来吧，”他喘息，一口咬住颈部敏感的管线逼出擎天柱的一声抽气。这疼痛，这搏动的痛感，也同样熟悉。当擎天柱挺动的时候威震天甚至说不出话来，显然是戳到了一个美妙的点。

他们的机体是如此之近，威震天的腿紧紧钳在擎天柱的腰上，他们能做的只有彼此厮磨。随后，威震天在他身下僵住了，接口绞紧他的输出管让他无法停止自己的过载，即使他想；擎天柱的光镜亮到发白，在最后几次竭尽全力的抽动中他输出了最后的电荷。

电荷排出系统时他在威震天的机体上颤抖，然后打起十足的精神才把自己的输出管从那黏糊糊的接口中抽出。他翻身下床，打算去找些东西给他俩做个清洁，但威震天在模糊地抱怨着什么，怒气冲冲地把擎天柱拉进怀里。

强大的威震天陛下喜欢抱抱。如果他的处理器没有拼命跟上他的行动，擎天柱简直要笑出来了。

这床不适合睡两个机子，尤其是他们这种体型的，但经过小心地调整之后，至少没人有掉下去的危险。他们安静地躺了一会儿，擎天柱几乎要陷入充电，直到一只胳膊试探着环住了他的腹部，把他惊醒。

这有点傻，考虑到他们刚刚的姿势，但当威震天把脸抵在他后颈时，擎天柱几乎要战栗起来。他的手指轻轻拂过擎天柱的肚子，描摹着他装甲上天然的纹路，他们的磁场舒适地融合在一起，以一种擎天柱很久没有体会过的方式放松下来。平和如一张厚厚的毯子盖在他俩身上。

“我之前说的是真的。在那里，我真的已经……放弃了，”威震天咕哝道，收紧了发声器，“再次见到你的念头……揍你的面甲，是这些让我继续前进。”

寂静。

“我也想过要拆你。”

“真走运，你两样都做了。”擎天柱疲惫地哼了哼，用自己的手盖住了威震天那只不消停的。擎天柱能感觉到威震天无声的笑意，他的机体内部发出满足的呼噜，装甲隔着擎天柱后背振动。擎天柱的火种慵懒地坠下，胸腔内有沉甸甸的暖意……如果他集中注意力，他几乎能想象威震天的火种就在他身后跳动，在他厚重的胸甲下面。

有很多话要说，还有更多的事要想，现在。

第二天，从充电中醒来后，他们就要踏上回地球的路。将会有很多解释工作要做，而爵士无疑值得一个道歉。擎天柱不确定这能持续多久……他只希望威震天能留在他身边，而就算他留下了……好吧，普神才知道他们的未来会怎样，更不要说他们的队伍了。

所有的一切，依旧太过了，太过了，这是某种事物的开始，而擎天柱无法说出它究竟是什么。

最后的想法简直要吞没他可怜紧绷的处理器，擎天柱深深置换一下闭上了光镜。威震天收紧怀抱作为回应，他们的机体紧紧相依。

“你的处理器在冒烟，领袖。这味道让我睡不着。”威震天责怪他，声线因过于困倦而不带一丝恶意。

然后，更坚定地，“放松。”

哦，好吧。几乎无声地低喃，擎天柱的脊椎松弛下来，靠向背后的机子。他阖上光学镜，睡意朦胧地把责任丢给明天的擎天柱。至少，今晚的擎天柱不再孤独。

END


End file.
